A BD (Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Disc) can handle BD-J (BD Java (registered trademark)), and BD-J can provide a high-performance interactive function (see, for example, PTL 1).
In addition, BD players for playing BD-ROMs have PSRs (Player Setting Registers) that store information concerning playback of BD-ROMs.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a flag called BD-J Capability during Stereoscopic Output Mode (hereinafter referred to as a BD-J capability flag) is stored in b5 of PSR24 among PSRs. The BD-J capability flag is a flag indicating whether or not it is possible to perform 3D playback upon execution of a BD-J object.
In addition, a BD-ROM has recorded thereon a program including the syntax of FIG. 2. The BD player determines, in accordance with the program, whether or not the value of the PSR24 (PSR_3D_CAPABILITY) is “0x20”, that is, whether or not the BD-J capability flag is 1. Then, the BD player performs a playback process in accordance with the BD-J capability flag.
Meanwhile, there are two playback modes for 3D playback which are used for BD-ROMs: one-plane offset mode (1 plane+offset presentation type) and two-plane mode (Stereoscopic (two planes) presentation type). The one-plane offset mode is a mode for performing one-plane offset 3D playback in which one of two images obtained by shifting an image recorded on a BD-ROM in a horizontal direction is output as a left-eye image and the other is output as a right-eye image. The two-plane mode is a mode for performing two-plane 3D playback in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image that are recorded on a BD-ROM are output as they are.